


Something New

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere.





	Something New

Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere.

Non che a Quentin importasse così tanto alla fin fine, adorava fare l’amore con Eliot, adorava sentire le mani dell’altro ovunque, godere della sua bocca e soprattutto adorava sentirlo dentro di sé, Eliot sapeva esattamente come toccarlo e come farlo godere, si ritrovava sempre ad implorarlo di dargli di più, di smetterla di provocarlo e di decidersi a farlo venire, aveva così tanto bisogno che l’altro lo facesse godere.

L’idea era stata ovviamente di Eliot che sembrava non annoiato dalla loro vita sessuale ma sicuramente desideroso di cambiamenti, e finché erano bloccati a causa del mosaico i cambiamenti potevano essere pochi. Erano quelli i momenti in cui rimpiangeva maggiormente la mancanza di internet, una bella ricerca su YouPorn e avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte che voleva invece in quel momento si ritrovava con Eliot sotto di lui, magnificamente nudo e le sue mani sul sedere dell’altro.

<< Non mi rompo mica Q, puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi >> lo provocò Eliot prima che si decidesse a passarsi l’olio sulle dita come aveva visto fare all’altro decine di volte. Inserì timidamente il primo dito e sentì Eliot sussultare, si fermò temendo di avergli fatto male ma i movimenti dell’altro indicavano tutt’altro. Cominciò dunque a muovere lentamente il dito beandosi dei sospiri e dei mormori dell’altro, quando inserì il secondo dito allora Eliot si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere. Continuò dunque a muoversi così, mentre Eliot si muoveva con movimenti sempre più frenetici e lui si sentiva quasi al limite, doveva fare qualcosa, farlo venire in quella maniera o sostituirsi alle dita, o anche pregarlo di scoparlo, qualcosa doveva accadere.

<< No … non così Q. Ti voglio … ti voglio dentro di me … ora … ne ho bisogno … oh Quentin >> ansimò Eliot muovendosi con più forza, scopandosi sulle sue dita, e Quentin decise che avrebbero fatto così.

Non era preparato a quel calore, era tutto così stupendo, il corpo di Eliot lo imprigionava in quel calore, i muscoli del moro stritolavano la sua erezione e lo sguardo che Eliot gli lanciò era a dir poco arrapante, degno di una pornostar pensò prima di cominciare a muoversi con forza. Non ebbe bisogno di molto, non con quel corpo che si muoveva sensuale sotto di lui, quei gemiti che riempivano la stanza e le mani di Eliot che artigliavano le lenzuola, portò veloce una mano sull’erezione dell’altro e cominciò a muoverla a tempo inebriandosi di quelli che oramai erano solo dei versi inarticolati. Quello fu troppo per Eliot che venne sulla sua mano, il suo corpo sconvolto dall’orgasmo fu ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, ancora poche spinte scoordinate e si riverso dentro l’altro gemendo il suo nome.

Era stato … wow, a dir poco celestiale pensò mentre accarezzava distrattamente i capelli di Eliot. << Dobbiamo rifarlo, esattamente così >> mormorò Eliot prima di cercare la sua bocca in un bacio romantico e sensuale.  
<< Come vuoi, è stato … bello >> rispose, forse era il momento di pensarci più spesso, inoltre avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
